reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Elas12/Recap and Screens: Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare Official Social Club Multiplayer Events (October 28-29)
Thanks to everyone that participated in our back-to-back Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare events held a few days before Halloween on Thursday, October 28th on PlayStation Network and on Friday, October 29th on Xbox LIVE - whether you were playing with us in-game, watching the live video stream or discussing the action in the chat. The team from Rockstar San Diego joined in both days to give players an opportunity to both play with the game creators and discuss all that is Undead Nightmare and Red Dead Redemption. Special shout to Social Club member killinyou78 who summed it up nicely in the event comments: "I had a great time. I got to play with 2 RedDeadDevs and they both added me on PSN! It was so cool to get insider info and tips, and secrets behind how this sound was made and why this is here. It was a fan's dream." Cheers! Read on for a recap of some of the rounds played over both days, as well as screens from just a few memorable moments of zombie busting and land grabbing. We began the PSN event by starting up Undead Overrun with four players in 'Dead Man Walking' in Blackwater. During wave 14, RedDeadDev3 gathered zombies in one open area by throwing bait, and then threw Holy Water directly in the center of the crowd. Lightning strikes came down from all around, killing a good bundle of the undead. RedDeadDev3's 20 kill combo was enough to get the meter near halfway full, but with the clock at 30 seconds, there wasn't enough time left to progress to the next wave. In Sudden Death, RedContraGuy was the first to fall, followed by RedDeadDev3 and then Blazin_G420. From there, Bling_Boy09, guitardude161, RedDeadDev3 and RedDeadDev4 all initiated Undead Django in Sepulcro. The four made it up to wave 16 before they got overwhelmed by a swarm of zombies. Sudden Death began, and using the fence-like area around the ruins, RedDeadDev3 and RedDeadDev4 stayed alive the longest. While they ultimately came to an untimely end at the hands of the living dead - a valiant effort was made by all. We also got in a few intense games of Land Grab in Free Roam as well as some other multiplayer modes by fan request. After playing for an extended hour to make up for some early technical difficulties during a PSN maintenance window, our next event was less than 24 hours away... Beginning the following afternoon on Xbox LIVE, we rounded up a bunch of players for Land Grab in Blackwater. RedDeadDev3 formed a posse with RedDeadDev4, and Social Club event fixtures GVRafioso1 and GermanScientist. Making their way around town, RedDeadDev3 started the posse's reign by putting a bullet in NICKSORTINO's back. Moments later, LoganWulf claimed The Blackwater Alley right before inconveniently finding RedDeadDev3's stick of dynamite by his left foot, giving RedDeadDev3 control. Players participating in this Land Grab session included NICKSORTINO, SFX 6669, JAHALOGAMER, quique9666, Logan Wulf, vTwisted x, RedDeadDev3, RedDeadDev4, GermanScientist, GVRafioso1, CYPRESS44, MaxStuHor, Ludo xb360, x JA23 x, HaydnSturman99 and xxSAMxx88. Then it was time to see how many waves deep we could get in Undead Overrun - while the folks in the event page Chatterbox rooted and talked trash with color commentary all along. A not too shabby wave 26 is the highest we were able to get during either event - and as some of you may have read the chat, the best record for Rockstar players is wave 40. Scubasteve590, JamieGreat360, DrCheezybanana and RedDeadDev3 all worked together to get to wave 26, and all fell during Sudden Death at around the same moment. Final total scores were more than $200,000. Props to all of you. Thereafter by fan request, we headed into a round of races in Grand Prix Horse Racing from the Liars and Cheats Pack (and the forthcoming Undead Nightmare disc release) in the N. Johns Invitational. Players included RedDeadDev3, WILZZONN X, X Mck iMaGicz X, IRONSAM96, Rad McAwesome, Doctor Of Sound, SerenadelsDead and Wesleyyyy. On the Tall Trees Trail, RedDeadDev3 equipped his shotgun and blew the head off SerenadelsDead - which sort of interfered with his race time. But far ahead was Doctor of Sound, crossing the finish line first. Congrats to you and to IRONSAM96 for pulling in top honors in the second race: Rio Run. After more matches in Undead Overrun, Stronghold, Grand Prix and more, we ended things in Free Roam, running around Armadillo chucking Dynamite and Tomahawks at each other, and even some last licks of Land Grab in the saloon. An awesome way as always to end an events session chock full of zombies, explosions, races, bullets, gambling and mayhem... Check out some screenshots from a few great moments: (Holy Water rains down multiple lightning strikes on a horde after they gathered near Undead Bait...) (RedDeadDev3 throws Undead Bait to buy some time and then goes for a coffin in Tumbleweed.) (RedDeadDev3 paints a charging zombie with Dead Eye.) And here's a big roll call of all participants we spotted, apologies to anyone that we may have accidentally omitted: Our next live streaming multiplayer event will be for Red Dead Redemption on Xbox LIVE this coming Thursday November 11th - we'll be on from 4-7PM to play Undead Nightmare, some other DLC multiplayer modes and even some of the original Red Dead playlist options by request. Stay tuned for more details next week and check the full calendar of events for all future opportunities to get in on a game with Rockstar. Also, make sure to follow us closely on Twitter and Facebook so you can join us at a moment's notice... Category:Blog posts